


late night text

by buggobaby



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Big surprise! Jack cries, Feelings Porn, Jack my angel bab, Like im so sorry lmao, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive boy Davey Jacobs, Sensitive boy Jack Kelly, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is messy and makes no Sense lolol, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggobaby/pseuds/buggobaby
Summary: Jack keeps on dreaming about David. And they kinda already have maybe kissed a bunch and talked about doing more. Jack is ashamed. Jack calls David. David answers.PS that essentially is stuff that's NOT said in the story (except for the calling part)btw this is just messy and dumb I just really really really love vulnerable Jack Kelly okay he's a repressed emotion boy it's a nifty little Newsie trick





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH FORGIVE ME FATHER PLS Catholic guilt is a helluva ride Dudes. Anyways here have this I don't even have a valid reason 
> 
> Also the title suxxx if u have a better title leave me a comment yo

A shadow of a boy looms over the slack body of another, shorter, stockier one. The taller boy reaches one hand out of the shadow to softly carress the side of the boy underneath him, making him shiver slightly. 

"Please," whines the boy, writhing, forehead slick with sweat. The shadow pauses his soft movements and breathes,

"Please what?" The other just continues to squirm under him, gesturing vaugely with his hand.  
"Use your words, Jack," is the stern reply. 

"Fuck me David, please fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuck-" 

Jack jolts awake, chest heaving as cold sweat drips down his back. He steals a quick glance towards his crotch, thin sheet that lay over him tented obscenely. Groaning Jack throws an arm over his eyes and flops back on his pillows, replaying the dream in his mind. He wills himself to calm down, flipping over onto his stomach and taking in deep gulps of air. He hisses through his teeth as his cock presses into the mattress. Jack lays silently for a few moments, debating on what to do with his current situation. 

Feeling shame wash over him but ultimately needing to get off Jack reaches for his phone and quickly finds Davids name on the top his contact list. He briefly ponders about the content of his message but decides to go with a simple,

'hey u up?' Jack places his phone face down and closes his eyes to wait. A few moments pass before the phone chimes and he picks it up and eagerly reads David's text.

'Well now I am. What's up?' Jack grins and immediately presses the call button. Jack's stomach swirls as David answers.

"Jack what are you even-"  
"Davey-"  
"...We have school tomorrow Jack-"  
"If I could get a word in"  
"...If you could see me I'd be rolling my eyes-"  
"I can only imagine-"  
"... Now I'm going to go back to-"  
"NO WAIT STAY ON HOLY FU-"  
"JACK!" the back and forth pauses as Jack flips over onto his back. 

"Jack come'on out with it," yawns David, sleepiness spilling into his voice, "I'm tired." Jack sighs into the phone.

"Davey. I'm hard. Sneak out." The silence is deafening to Jack's ears as he feels a bead of sweat slide down his forehead. 

"JACK KELLY YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AT..." David stops his whisper-yell to presumably check the time, "...TWO'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING BECAUSE HURR DHURR IM JACK KELLY AND I WANNA BOOTY CALL MY KINDA ALMOST POSSIBLE FRIEND WITH BENEFITS BECAUSE I GET WHAT I WANT-" Jack wrinkles his nose,  
"So you're not comin' over?" Jack hears loud rustling in the background as David primly states,  
"Now I never said THAT."  
"Thats what I though no one can resist-"  
"Don't push your luck." Jack promptly quiets. A few more seconds of quiet rustling, Jack wipes his sweaty palms on his sheet, he doesnt know why he's so warm.  
"Okay I'm out the door, I should be there in 15 do you want me to hang up?" Jack thinks for a moment before deciding.  
"Nah, stay on. I wanna try something. Tell me what you're doing."  
"I'm in the car, I just started it, why?" A grin stretches wide over Jack's face.  
"Because I'm going to do the same."  
"Oh?" A second or two passes.  
"OH." 

Jack let's the silence build for a few heavy moments, he wants the anticipation to build. Bringing a hand to dance lightly across his chest and down his torso to rest on the crook of thigh and lower stomach. 

"I'm gonna touch myself Davey, and I'm gonna think about you, and I'm gonna tell you what I'm doin' as I'm doin' it, that okay?" Jack makes sure to drop his voice, adding a slight edge to try and drive him wild.  
"Sure, yes. Great, um. Neat." Sputters David, driving noises in the back. Jack laughs to himself at the slightly more awkward boy. He uses one hand to pull down his paint stained sweatpants to kick them off, the other to put his phone on speaker and place it on the pillow by his head.  
"I just took my pants off Davey, I'm only wearin' those briefs that you like," he breathes into the speaker.  
"Well how do you know I like any of your-"  
"Because every time you spend the night and you see me get dressed wearin' em you have to sit down and cross your legs to hide your-"  
"Okay I get it continue." Jack huffs in the back of his throat and brings a hand up to pinch at his nipple, making sure to sigh in the direction of his phone. He uses the other resting on his thigh to smoothly rub up against his hard cock, hissing though his teeth.

"I'm playin' with one of my nipples, you don't know this but they're pretty sensitive. I'm also rubbing myself through the briefs, think I could get off completely like that? Maybe cum through the fabric Davey?" Jack hears David's sharp intake of breath and smiles, continuing,  
"Okay now I've got my hand in my briefs, I'm fully touchin' myself. But slowly, so it burns. I like when it's slow, Davey, when I can drag it out for as long as possible. But I also like it when it's fast, and hard. See how many times I can make myself cum in an hour," Jack moans as he does a particular twist that rubs the head of his dick just so.  
"My record so far is 3 times, maybe you can help me break it sometime. Then again I was using two vibrators and copious amounts of soft core bdsm porn." Jack's hips stutter, thrusting upwards into his hand.  
"Jesus, Jesus eff-ing Christ," whines David into the phone, voice strained.  
"Dave you're Jewish, don't you not say Jesus and stuff?" laughs Jack, hand stopping momentarily.  
"Shut up. Jesus, Jack. I'm dying over here."  
"Then Davey," Jack moans loudly, putting on a show,  
"Get. Over. Here." He punctuates each word with a breathy whine, dialing up how needy he sounds because he hopes it drives David crazy. Jack slows his movements down to a slow slide, barely dragging his fingers down his shaft. Jack closes his eyes, comfortable in the way he lays propped on the pillow, legs curled and spread. A few minutes pass when suddenly a window sliding open to his right startles him. David clambers in, phone in hand before clicking the hang up button.  
"Jack Kelly....You! You....You are SO in for it!"  
"Dear God I hope so." 

Suddenly David launches across the room, quickly tossing his phone and scrambling out of his shirt. He climbs onto Jack's bed, crawling up to fit between his spread legs. Suddenly any mock indignation is gone from David's face. He smiles and leans forward to press his lips against Jack's, much too soft for the situation at hand. They kiss for a minute or two, lips sliding as their bodies melt closer and closer together.  
"So...um, you said you had...A problem?" Says David, voice cracking audibly.  
"Actually, I believe the words were," Jack snatches David's hands and brings it down to where his cock lays exposed from his blue briefs,  
"I'm hard."  
"Yes...Um yep. That's what you said." Jack grins, kind of embarrassed at how happy he feels, and starts to guide David to move his hand. David stares hard, seemingly awestruck and babbling. 

"Wow um I've never done this before, well I HAVE but not with another guy yaknow? And anyways its kind of different because you're smaller than me. Wait. Jeez. That sounds bad not THAT much smaller just maybe shorter? But anyways your dick is really pretty-WAIT is that weird to say I'm sorr-" Jack groan as his hips stutter twitch into David's clumsy strokes.  
"Dude calm down you're fine. Just, um," Jack swallows as he tries to gather his thoughts,  
"Keep-keep doing what you're doing. It's fine. Good. Great actually." Heat crawls down David's face as Jack speaks, he continues to stare at Jack, the way his thighs flex, the way his chest rises and falls as he pants. 

Jack brings his hand up to thread his fingers into David's hair, bringing him down so he can bury his face in his neck. Jack's warm lips tickle David's neck and he laughs under his breath. A moment passes, and Jack suddenly clears his throat. 

"Hey um," he coughs uncomfortablely, "I gotta take care of you too, huh?"  
"Oh huh? OH oh yah I guess," David chokes on his words, the syllables lodging in the back of his throat. Jack gently pushes David away, maneuvering them so that David was the one sitting against the pillows and the headboard. He presses a warm, open mouthed kiss to David's slender neck, gliding a slick tongue down to stop and suck a quick mark onto his prominent collar bone. David shudders, eyes fluttering closed, he leans his head back, bearing his neck to Jack even more. Pressing more kisses down David's chest, Jack whispers hotly against his skin,  
"I wanna suck you off Davey, can I?" David gasps, lips forming a perfect 'oh'. Nodding frantically David covers his eyes with his hands, in an attempt to cover the very bright blush that was spreading from his cheeks and flushing down towards to his shoulders.  
"Hey, hey hey hey," Jack tuts, pulling his hands from his eyes, "I want to see you, okay?" David nods slowly once, and stares transfixed as Jack slides his body down and starts to unbuckle David's jeans, sliding them halfway down his thighs and staring at the prominent buldge in David's boxers. Jack's mouth salivates and he quickly pulls the fabric back, letting David's cock lay against his stomach. David shivers as cool air brushes against the sensitive skin. Jack smiles up at David, before carefully sticking out his tongue and kitten licking the head of his cock. David groans and the sound goes straight to Jack's groin, making him impossibly harder. Feeling more confident, Jack grasps the base of David's dick and wraps his lips around the pink head, before quickly swallowing him all the way down, nose brushing against the soft skin of his lower stomach. David swears, hips thrusting forwards involuntarily, hand flying up to grip the curly hairs on Jack's head, causing Jack to pull off and cough, gagging slightly. David almost sputters out an apology until Jack's hand reaches up to press David's hand down on his head, giving him the okay. 

David groans, curling his fingers in the soft locks he presses down gently, not forcing, but prompting Jack's movements. Jack breathes hard through his nose, moaning every once and a while, sending vibrations up through David's entire body. David can feel the muscles of his stomach stretching tighter and tighter, like a rubber band about to snap. David relaxes into the feeling, not fully thinking about the implications of his incoming orgasm and the fact that Jack's mouth was still wrapped firmly around him. Suddenly David's body jolts,  
"JACK, JACK WAIT IM-" David stops to moan as Jack slides off his prick with a wet 'pop!' sound, lips swollen and eyes hooded. He grips the base of his dick, and sternly states,  
"Not yet you aren't. You wanna know another reason they call me cowboy?" David's eyes widen and he chokes out a quick,  
"Yes?" Jack grins, crooked and sultry, before leaping off the bed and rummaging through a dresser drawer. He finds what he's looking for and clambers back onto the bed. Climbing towards David he stalks up and straddles his thighs, feverish skin rubbing deliciously.  
"What um, what did you grab?" Nervously questions David. Jack quirks his eyebrow and leans in, lips brushing against the outer shell of his ear,  
"A condom and lube." David sputters, face going red as he coughs. "What are we, erm, gonna do with it?" David closes his eyes as he hears the snap of some kind of small bottle.  
"We," Jack determinedly states, "are gonna fuck. Specifically you, fucking me." He pauses, "that's okay, right? You're 100% okay with this?" David nods frantically,  
"Yes, yes Jack yes. 1000 times YES." David opens his eyes just as Jack shudders in front of him, finger sliding into himself all the way to the knuckle. 

David softly kisses Jack, swallowing his whimpers as he rocks against his finger. He shushes him, gently caressing his side's as his hips grind in small circular movements. Jacks eyes close as he slides another finger in, then a few moments later, another one. After awhile Jack slows his ministrations, before gasping out,  
"Davey can you, hnn, you know...condom and lube up?" David nods slowly, too transfixed in the way Jack sits heavy on his lap.  
"OH, yeah. Um yes." David grabs the small bottle from where Jack had left it on the bed and squirts a liberal amount on his hand before Jack opens the condom with his teeth and slides the condom on with one hand with practiced ease. David spreads the lube over his dick, properly slicked he turns to nervously glance at Jack. Jack smiles, crooking his eyebrows in a don't worry, I'll handle this way. 

Sliding his fingers out of his ass, Jack moves closer to David, both chests pressing together as he hovers above his hard cock. He grips the base, and lowers himself down, dick pressing against his tight opening until it breaches him and he lets out a loud gasp. David groans as Jack slides down centimeter by agonizing centimeter, keening and whining. Jack lowers himelf all the way down, David buried to the hilt.  
"Okay, woah....Gimme a second Davey, Jesus Christ." David nods and smooths Jack's hair from his forehead, leaning to kiss him for a moment or two to calm him down.  
"Okay, okay I'm good." Jack raises himself slightly, before sliding back down, David whimpers in the back of his throat. Jack was the perfect amount of tight, and warm. He does it again, and again, gaining momentum, circling his hips, and clenching his eyes shut as he bounces up and down. He curses every few moments, mingling utterences of, 'Davey' and 'fuck!' and 'so good, shit'. David just moans quietly, too focused on Jack, he keeps his hands gripped on Jack's slim hips, supporting him as he moves. David moves one hand to grip Jack's dick when Jack quickly slaps his hand away. He shakes his head, and reaches his hands back to grip David's legs, thighs shaking with effort. David stares at Jack, his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed, sweat gathering and sliding down his warm body.  
"Davey, oh fuck. Davey I'm super close. Way close Davey I'm. FUCK." Jack groans, whole body tensed like a spring.  
"What do you need Jack, whatever it is I'll do it."  
"Just Dave, God, Davey please. Just talk to me. Talk to me okay, please." David nods and tugs Jack's body closer, wrapping Jack's legs around his waist.  
"You're so beautiful Jack. So perfect for me. You're doing so well right now. Always so pretty, so good. So smart and funny and oh shit, so beautiful. Kind and amazing and so stupid good at everything artistic. You're like...Like if a painting came to life. A living breathing impressionist masterpiece. You're eyes and your hair, the way I can see the sunflowers growing beneath your ribs and the stars dotting your skin and even now, with the light behind your head like this, you look like an angel. My angel. Moreau had nothing on you." Jack leans his head in the crook of David's neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding tight. His whole body trembles, and he shakily sobs against David's skin, breath warm and moist. David's eyes start glazing over he's so close, but he tells himself to finish Jack first, that he's here to take care of Jack. David can tell somewhere deep in his bones, that Jack's close, but he needs something to push him over the edge. He uses his hands to push himself up, he uses his heft to maneuver them so that Jack his lying on his back, and he's above. He starts thrusting deeper, and harder, but moving slow and languid, making sure Jack knows he cares about how he's doing. He brings a hand down to Jack's hard, untouched cock and still Jack slaps his hand away. Jack whines, shaking his head, than grabbing David's hand to bring it up to his mouth, he sucks his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth, tongue working over them like he was sucking a cock. David moans and slides in deeper, almost impossibly so. He can feel his resolve to last for Jack stretching thinner and thinner. Jack isnt just trembling anymore, he's fully shaking, whole body quaking and eyes blown wide, eyelashes wet and cheeks bright pink, he looks desperately into David's eyes. He moans around David's long, thin fingers, slick with saliva. Suddenly his whole body seizes up, and with a surprised 'oh!' he's cumming hard across his chest, some cum sliding down his stomach. David can't even breath, he manages a few small thrusts before he's cumming into the condom, body thrumming. He brings his forehead down to Jack's, breath mingling as they look into the others eyes. Warm. Sated. He slides out carefully so as not to make Jack uncomfortable, and rolls over onto his side beside Jack. Jack removes the fingers from his mouth and flops the hand by his side. David laughs.  
"Ew. It's all spitty." Jack huffs,  
"From what I can tell, David, you were into it just a minute or two ago." David turns his body into the side, to curl towards Jack.  
"Yeah," he states softly. Suddenly the smile leaves his face.  
"Oh...I should probably go now, huh? It was...Um, it was great Jack, you were great." He retrieves his shirt from the ground and wipes the cum off of Jack's chest, and oh how Jack aches. Always so soft, he treats Jack like he's fragile, like he's the only one who truly knows he is. He's put his pants and sweater, without his shirt underneath, on, and is just about to climb out the window when Jack mutters,  
"David wait!" David immediately halts and turns around.  
"Yeah, Jack?"  
"Stay with me. Please."  
"Here? Tonight? Like in your bed?"  
Jack nods, not trusting himself to say anything right. David nods back, and walks over to sit on the side of the bed. He takes his shoes off and then suddenly gets up again. Jack is confused until he sees David walk up to his small, messy dresser. He gets a clean pair of briefs and a soft t-shirt he gave Jack after they first became friends. It's a faded baby blue and has Van Gogh's sunflowers on it. He gave it to him because he learned he liked to paint. He climbs back onto the bed, prompting Jack to sit up and raise his arms he dresses him slowly, like a doll. After he tucks Jack's softening cock into the clean briefs he lays him down on his side. He slides his jacket off and his jeans, leaving him just in boxers and socks. He tucks himself in behind Jack, arm wrapped around his slim waist. 

The boys sigh deeply in unison, chests rising and falling together. Jack half-heartedly throws the thin sheet over their legs and settles deeper into the pillows. He relaxes into the silence for a few moments, until he quietly whispers,  
"Did you really mean all that? Those things you said, I mean." Jack can feel David squeeze him tighter to his chest when he whispers back,  
"Of course I did, Jack. Every word." Jack's throat aches, he can feel his eyes start to water, he knows he's shaking. David doesn't say a word about it.  
"Hey...Um Davey? Would you like to maybe I dunno, go see a movie with me tomorrow? Maybe go to the diner afterwards." David presses his smile into Jack's warm shoulder, he smells like oil paints, sweat, and Downy fabric softener.  
"Of course I would Jack, thats what boyfriends do, right?"  
"For sure?"  
"For sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Also u know those little keening whine/whimper sounds Jack makes in Newsies live when he's being a Brat yah imagine that but more sexual and needy l m a o


End file.
